the Legendary Hero
by Dildo-Man
Summary: In which Broly's pod didn't landed on the dwarf planet Vampa but to an even more faraway quirky planet. With his super high power level will Broly now named as Midoriya Izuku be able to live in peace and go unnoticed by the beings residing in space? Rewritten version of Deku the Legendary Super Hero and also Boku no Hero Academia Universe inside the Dragon Ball Universe
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes: Going to rewrite the fanfic since I messed up the fic big time. This time I'm not going update the fic hastily like last time. I'll have to take my time so that it doesn't hinder the plot points, Imma be honest with ya' the last parts of the Deku the legendary super hero were dragged and the chapters were pulled out of my ass **_**(kinda started it around chapter 6 or 5)**_** just for some reviews, I might add some bits to this chapter later though just uploading it as a starting point.**

* * *

**Prologue**

"P-planet Vampa?" a voice echoed towards the throne room. The voice came from Paragus, one of the middle-class saiyans of Planet Vegeta. Earlier upon learning that his son was sent to a distant planet without him knowing it he immediately rushed to the palace in hopes to retract the mission his son was given.

"Indeed your son has matured enough to be sent and subjugate a planet, Vampa is a dwarf planet good enough as a starting point for your child's career as a saiyan" a voice answered his authority brimming on his tone.

This voice came from King Vegeta the strongest and the sole king of their planet which was also named based on his name.

Hearing the king's answer frustrated the middle-class saiyan, he knew that there is a reason for the king's action. After all it is required for the child's parent consent regarding on sending their own child on a mission. Paragus knew it full well and the reason behind the king's action is a disgusting one.

Angered Paragus lashed out "Lies!" and rushes out attempting to attack the king whose currently sitting on his royal seat unaffected of the angered saiyan's action. But before he could even reach the king a saiyan behind his back subdued him and pressed him heavily to the ground.

Struggling to escape the hold of the saiyan which was one of the king's royal guard Paragus decided not to struggle anymore and decided to let his mouth do the work. He knows that his action will cost him his life and knew that no matter what the outcome of this are all the same.

It's either he gets exiled from the planet or worse death.

And with that he continued with his mouth disregarding everything of his wellbeing, Thinking that might as well die like a saiyan.

"You think of me as a fool! Planet Vampa is a inhospitable and a non-profitable planet, you sent my child there to die!" He yelled despite the royal guard pressing him to the ground even more heavier "Watch your mouth lower class!"

With how hard pressed he is on the ground Paragus can hear the sounds of his backbone cracking from the pressure "You were jealous of my son's potential! He exceeded your son's power level and because of that you sent him to the planet that will potentially kill him!" Even with excruciating pain he continued.

"You were jealous of the fact that a lower-class like me was able to produce an even stronger offspring!"

Upon hearing the saiyan's complaints gasps and murmurs scattered to the throne room all elite saiyan who were there started gossiping to each other, some are looking suspiciously to the king and there were saiyans whose started yelling against Paragus.

"How dare you speak ill of the king!"

"You're just a lower class!"

The king raised his right hand signifying for silence, as a result the noise in the room were lessened until the sound that can be heard were Paragus's struggle to escape the royal guard's .

"Paragus speak more then I'll have you remove of your position" the voice and tone of the king remains the same but Paragus can tell it already…

'_He's as good as dead'_

He knew it would happen anyways but still he could never avoid the terror from it.

"Take him away from the palace and bring him **'the honor'**" hearing the king's order, the royal guard that was holding down Paragus were accompanied by the other guards. All of them picked up Paragus and escorted him out of the palace.

Broken, Paragus let the guards carry his unmoving body, he knew it full well that he can't fight them all at once especially not on his battered state, even if some dumb occurred to him and were able to manage to escape he'll have the saiyans chasing for his life.

In the end Paragus can only close his eyes and wait for his impending doom.

**En Route towards Vampa**

Planet Vampa isn't just a normal dwarf planet, the inhabitants of the planet were varied and are all threatening that even an elite saiyan cannot leave the fight unscathed. There is the non-existing water of the planet and no visible signs of anything that can be used to live. The planet only had monsters fighting and feeding on each other to live.

Set to go to the dangerous planet, the pod started acting up abnormally once it reached the planet's atmosphere. The planet's unpredictable and rough atmosphere affected the pod's performance thus forcing the controls to glitch overriding it causing the route that were set overwritten and is now heading to an even far more away planet than Vampa. In this disturbance the pod also lost it's connection to Planet Vegeta, continuing it's way to the new targeted planet.

The child inside the pod cried as it goes away from Planet Vampa…

As the pod sped through a space ship was lurking, as if it was one of the shadows, the beings who laid there continued to spectate the speeding pod. "Sire, should we destroy it?" A voice asked in a german accent, it's tone possessing absolute respect to it's superior.

"**Let it be…" **The voice answered with authority, it's eyes focusing on the screen viewing the pod which all of them are spectating.

"…**for now"**

* * *

**Aobara Hills**

One of the most popular dating places in Japan, Aobara Hills was hailed for its beautiful mountain atop of it is where the rare blue roses blooms. It was stated by the visitors that Aobara Hills is better to visit when it's night at full moon, in which you can see a beautiful scenery of the moonlight reflecting to the blue roses.

Midoriya Hisashi and his wife Midoriya Inko just went home after their date at the famed hills, they went to walk at the hills which at the current time is pitch black from the lack of light. Walking at the forest both seemed to possess a solemn expression but was unseen to each other due to lack of light.

"I know this is not enough to cheer you up…" the male uttered as they continued to walk downwards the hills not breaking the pace of their walk. "No, it's not!… i-I should be greatful to you…" the female stuttered and answered with a sad smile. Hisashi didn't have to see her face to see her expression, he can already tell it from her voice.

"So what now…? What of us now?" Inko questioned and the two of them stared at the blinking stars, if it was one of their normal dates then both of them could have stopped walking and sat up on the grass and watch the star until dusk but this wasn't one of the time.

Why?

Midoriya Inko is infertile and is not capable of having a child. Because of that her faith in herself is wavering and thinking that her husband Hisashi did not deserve this kind of relationship. She remembered the times when Hisashi talked about humping her and making kids enough to fill up a whole soccer team.

Now all of that is just a punch to the moon dream thanks to her. She's greatly angry at herself thinking about negative thoughts about ruining and ending her own life. Who wouldn't want and make a family nobody does.

Days before after knowing the harsh truth she decided to talk with Hisashi about ending their relationship saying that Hisashi should found someone capable. But alas Hisashi is not a person whose capable of agreeing to that. In fact Hisashi was persisting her not to give up and that there is always another way.

This date was one of Hisashi's request thinking that it could relit their flames of love, it did though. When they visited the famed place tons of memories flow up from their days in highschool, college, all of the troubling times, it was enough to relit it…

But was the flames enough?

Both husband and wife embraced each other as the cloud clears up completely giving light to the couple. Then one of the rare occurrence occurred at the both of them as the both of them spectate the meteor showers happening.

"They say that if you wish when you see a falling star it will come true" the male whispered followed up with a small smile. Inko only looks up to her husband her eyes reflecting the light of the stars.

"Let's make a wish Inko"

The female answered up with small nod before the both of them closes their eyes wishing for their only desire they could ask for…

Inko knew that Hisashi's idea was dumb and the fact that it was too unrealistic. She already received her reality check not too long ago not that she's too pessimistic about it, since deep inside her she already accepted the facts. She didn't hope for her wish to come true, wishing won't change reality she told to herself internally.

'_But isn't it worth a try?'_ a voice similar to herself echoed inside her mind.

Seems that Hisashi has rubbed off on her, she wasn't really that hopeful when it comes for asking the impossible. Nevertheless she decided just for one time she wished for the impossible.

'_Just one child!'_

Yelling her quirk inside her mind seems to have activated her quirk without her noticing it. Activating her quirk on it's most powerful it attracted something both of the couple didn't expected. "Oi, Inko w-we should scram"

"H-huh, w-why?" the female asked looking at her husband's dumb expression.

"B-because of t-that!" the male pointed at the shooting stars that were falling towards exactly to their locaton. "RUUUUNNNNN!" Immediately Hisashi immediately grabbed Inko's wrist dragging her as he rans with their lives on his mind.

As they were running Inko heard something foreign a sound of a machine's engine of some sort. Looking at her husband, Hisashi seems to have noticed it too due to his confused eyebrows. "W-what was that!?" the male asked panting with exhaustion, the man clearly wasn't built for athleticism.

The female can only look back as she watches the crimson object falling accompanied with the foreign engine sound not far away behind them.

**BOOM!**

The damage was instant as the falling star decimated a good area of the forest Hisashi being a man covered his wife for the upcoming impact receiving the damages for Inko wellbeing. Thankfully the injuries he received were non-life threatening.

"It hurts and burns, Ow! Ow!" The male barked like a dog Inko can only look at her husband's face only to see a smile along with a bleeding nose "You okay?" the female responded as she tug herself and burying her face to Hisashi's messy clothes and responded with a muffled voice "Mmmphmmm" Seeing his wife's cute response made Hisashi chuckle.

They stayed like that for a moment only for Hisashi to break it. Gently removing her wife from his messy clothes, he then rubbed his wife's head reassuring her for her safety before going out towards the location where the shooting star fell.

"Holy crap" Hisashi mumbled as he scouted the area, for now it seems that he and Inko was the only one to notice it, but surely he knew that this is going to reach the news later. Tumbling on the damaged land Hisashi continued to make his way from the center only to see a lying kid, a baby in fact.

'_D-did this baby came from the falling star?'_ the man sweat dropped.

'_D-does that mean…'_

"No, no, no, no, no…" The man waved his head left and right as if he belonged to a mental hospital.

"It can't be… hehehe" He couldn't believe as much as ridiculous as it sound.

Throwing his confusion aside Hisashi made his way towards the baby, disregarding his safety and the unknown danger from the baby itself Hisashi gently took the baby in his arms cradling it as if the baby was his own "Yosh, yosh…" he caressed it as the baby slowly awakened not wanting the baby to bawl.

Surprisingly the baby didn't cry as the baby only gave Hisashi a gentle look and a small smile. It seems like the baby found the man's messy appearance pleasant.

Carrying the baby Hisashi immediately observed the baby's physical features he found out that the baby was a boy and the fact that despite being close to where the shooting star fell, the boy was all safe and sound.

And the baby has a tail.

"Whoa, you already have a quirk, neat!"

A quirk usually manifest around the age of four seeing the baby to possess it at his age can only be called as an early manifestation in the medical records. There are some recorded early manifestations in their world such as a luminescent infant being born, one of the earliest cases recorded in the history of quirk manifestation.

The tail looks very similar to those of the monkeys based on Hisashi's judgment, wasn't really a flashy quirk but he didn't really care.

A child is all he wants.

Innocently the baby raised his hands touching the man's cheek before giggling. It gave Hisashi the warmth and happiness, his parenthood bubbling from his stomach his inner feelings yelling _'Take the baby, take the damn baby!'_

Thinking it through, Hisashi made some dumb small glances around the place looking for a gist of the baby's guardian only to see nothing but the good ol' destroyed forest.

"Should we take him?" Inko's voice interrupted Hisashi's stupid little glances.

"Uuuuhhhhh…" that man raised his index finger only for his judgment to be overwhelmed with his wife's stupidly overpowered cute puppy like expression.

"Izuku… let's name him Midoriya Izuku"

Later that day the news of the falling star landing on the hills reached the news and rumors about a space ship landing there spread like a wildfire in the internet. However the official who learned that there is indeed a form of life form landing in the famed Aobara Hills kept it hidden and sent undercover investigators to search for clues of said life form. They also retrieved what seems of a form of machine where they deduced to be the space ship what the life form where piloting.

The Midoriya couple immediately took care of the papers regarding on adopting the child naming and loving the boy like it was theirs. Hisashi was still skeptical of the boy's origins whether if the boy was an alien or not still it didn't last though, since he immediately dismissed the idea of the boy being an alien alongside Inko.

Nobody learned of the whereabouts of the said life form in the Aobara hills and nobody knew that the existence which landed there will shape their future entirely.

This is the story of a Hero whose name will be inscribed in the future and beyond…

That hero's name is…

**Prologue End**

* * *

Leave your thoughts in the reviews :)


	2. Chapter 1: Midoriya Izuku

**Author's Notes: So I decided to keep the first chapter the same, I changed some stuffs and ended it in the same manner as the first one. The later chapters are the one that needed to be change to begin with…**

* * *

**Quirk**

In this world humanity evolved into a peculiarity, developing an extension or entirely changing their own to a being that defies reality and logic of what they have back then. This additional change they took is now what they call **Quirk**.

From it's first occurrence and through time the evolution spread around the globe like a wildfire enveloping the 80% of humanity's population possessing quirks with the remaining 20% quirkless. Sadly with the quirk came along with the humanity's modernization process those who doesn't possess those are treated lowly such as being shunned, bullied, pitied like as if they were disabled. Having quirks in their norms there were a few and added changes regarding the law of quirk usage to obviously to avoid causing chaos to the masses.

To make sure those who doesn't abide the law of using quirks doesn't go rampant of abusing their quirk in public and to establish a sense of order in the society a certain profession was created…

And without a doubt it is a profession every youth yearned for

That profession is…

**Chapter 1: "Midoriya Izuku"**

Three years later since Midoriya Hisashi and Midoriya Inko picked up the boy from space with them handling all the papers needed, taking care of the boy with their utmost abilities. Along those years both husband and wife learned that the boy himself is a big eater 'a really big eater' and if it keeps up they'll get themselves bankrupted. As a solution Hisashi picked himself up at his job and was promoted later on getting transferred at the US branch of his company he is currently part of living Inko and Izuku in Japan.

With a snap of a family picture he went off overseas.

"Yo Gorilla!" a spiky blonde haired boy greeted in front of him is a boy of his age being 4 years. The boy didn't reply at the blonde boy's call, the boy just stood at the same place staring at the menacing blonde with an impassive look.

"You do know that things now are going to be different…" the menacing boy opened both of his hands smoking via his quirk.

"Yea Bakugo's right" The one with the stretched fingers called out pointing all metered length fingers pointing at the tanned boy atop of him is a fat bald boy flying steadily with his wing quirk.

"Must be nice to be at the top of the hierarchy eh Midoriya!" another kid commented with his finger nails getting sharper.

"But' it's all over now"

"HYAAAAA" with a roar all kids ganged on Midoriya Izuku hitting him with their quirks with all they got, the blonde boy named was the first to launch off with an explosion in his palms hitting Izuku with his explosion quirk in his face at a point blank range. But the boy didn't respond nor showed any signs of pain in his face Izuku remained unfazed. The next one the boy with the sharp finger nail swiped his hand to the boy only for his nails to break his fingers bleeding as a result.

Wavered the boy with wings with a lack of imagination punched Izuku still unaffected by it followed by the boy with the long fingers which he used as a whip only to injure his fingers as a result. Feeling insulted the blonde boy again launched himself to Izuku throwing some small explosions towards him.

"WHY"

"WON'T"

"YOU "

"FIGHT"

"BACK?!"

Every words were followed with explosions the blonde boy named Bakugo Katsuki continued to lunge at the boy with a fierce look. "ARE YOU MOCKING ME?!"

"Bakugo he's…" the boy with a broken fingers commented alongside him was the other boys who gave up attacking Izuku.

"No one's going to stop him now" came a reply from the boy with the broken nails.

The boy continued to throw a barrage of small explosions from his palms which seemed endless from his lackeys but despite all that the boy Izuku's expression remained the same like as if nothing happened.

"Unbelievable"

"Even with our quirk we couldn't beat him?"

The blonde's assault came to a halt when he finally reached his limits breaking down and panting from exhaustion from his nonstop assault earlier "W-why w-wont you fight back?" the boy uttered his mind getting cleared out from anger earlier.

"Because I don't want to" came from Izuku's mouth when he looked at Katsuki's tired expression before going out leaving the bullies in the park.

The blonde boy continued to stare at the ground with a frustrated expression "Even with my quirk he's…"

"FUCK!"

**-several years later-**

**Aldera Junior High**

Years has passed as Midoriya Izuku has finally reached the very last year in his middle school years. Sitting neatly in his chair as he listens on his teacher carrying the handouts with it's contents having the students' goals written on them.

His life as a middle schooler wasn't really special as he remained second in any of the academics and remained at the top at the physical activities all in all he did what he listened and taught at school making his mother proud of his achievements which is a satisfaction to himself.

Despite being classmates with his childhood menace which is Bakugo Katsuki the boy stopped attacking him before they even reach sixth grade and seems to have cooled down since then but still possessing his bad attitude towards his peers such as insulting them and being a major asshole. Katsuki seems to be distant on him and barely made contact because of their obvious bad history. All in all he became less toxic to him and for some odd reason became an adult.

Right now Izuku focused his sight at the handouts his teacher is holding onto as much as he is a role model of a student that handouts remained unanswered.

Simply because he has no particular goals or dreams in his mind right now.

It was quite a dilemma for Midoriya Izuku.

"Okay you are all in your third year now. In other words, It is now or never that you should think of your future!" The teacher announced carrying a stack of papers. His students in front of him slowly activated their special traits with the exception of the two students.

"I'll pass out handouts for your future plans now, but..." The tension rises for a moment, but the built up tension was erased when the teacher threw out all the handouts "...pretty much your all planning to go in the hero course anyway" as a cue the whole class except the two, fully activated their quirk, showing it whole without a care in the world.

"Yes, yes you all have wonderful quirks!"

"But using your power at school is against the rules!" The teacher commented but all was ignored by his class who're still showing off their quirk.

"Speaking of Hero course Bakugo here has chosen UA to go to" the statement made the wild class lie down back on their seats looking at Bakugo intently.

"Amazing"

"That UA?"

"Whoa"

"That one with O.2% acceptance rate?"

"Well with Bakugo it's pretty much possible"

"Make us proud Bakugo" the Teacher cheered with his glasses shimmering.

The blonde boy just released a confident grin as he releases a huff of breath.

"What about Midoriya?" some student asked which again silenced the whole room.

"Yeah is he entering UA too?" amidst of the side comments the students were saying Bakugo Katsuki were listening curiosity hidden in his mug _'Is he really going to…'_

To Katsuki as much as tough as steel Midoriya Izuku is he found the whole idea as ridiculous since he knew the boy as a person who doesn't like the act of violence, he knew that more than anyone else in their room, he knew that first hand. After all it's one of the reasons he stopped taunting him to fight back and prove his place in the hierarchy. Still knowing that a part of him is still pissed on the fact that not fighting back is a form of insult to his prowess regardless he had to become an adult on that part he needed to accept the fact that Midoriya Izuku doesn't see him worthy enough to fight back.

With a glance to Izuku he saw the same expression he always see, that fucking mug...

In the end Katsuki made a sigh to release the stress that is currently building up before it explodes once again.

"Midoriya!" their teacher called out raising a single handout gesturing it towards Izuku, the boy seems to be troubled by it based on his expression much to Katsuki's curiosity.

"Why is it empty?" the teacher asked leaving the whole class in wonder.

"Don't you have any particular goals in your mind? Midoriya?"

"…I-I don't have any sir" came a reply from Izuku himself a bead of sweat forming in his temple.

"Why don't you try in the hero course" A student sitting beside Izuku pointed out.

"Sure with your quirk you might be able to do well" another student pointed out.

"ummm" before Izuku could utter a single word the teacher decided to settle out the class. The teacher then gave back his handout "I'll give you one more week Midoriya think it through"

"Yes" came a polite answer from Izuku before staring at his handout.

'_A goal huh'_

In the end the class ended in the usual way like any regular classes they always have with all students leaving with the exception of Izuku whose always left out to arrange the chairs and clean the leftover trashes his classmates left.

When he finally went outside the school to throw the collected trash to dump it he was unexpectedly by Katsuki Bakugo

"Yo" greeted by the blonde in a manner of not so menacing.

"Katsuki"

"Always cleaning the damn place, you do know that there is a janitor in this school right?"

"It's because my mom told me to always clean before leaving" came a reply from Izuku surprisingly the manner on how Izuku replied to Katsuki tipped him off, it was as if they didn't have any bad history between them, it made Katsuki feel awkward for some reason.

"I really wanted to straightened this one out with you…" Katsuki broke the awkward feeling as he puts his hands in his pockets still maintaining his composure.

"I've been with you since we were kids and I have known you as a person who doesn't like violence but…" the blonde released a small growl before he continued "Is the reason you didn't like violence is because that is what your mother Aunt Inko taught you?" the blonde continued as the tense atmosphere became heavy.

"Violence huh" Izuku uttered, Katsuki could have sworn he just saw his tail wiggled for a bit.

One of the reason why Midoriya Izuku didn't want to pursue the heroics is because of the violence involved in the job after all it is the Hero's job to take down Villains.

But to Katsuki there is a possibility for Izuku to enter the hero course.

_**'flashback'**_

"He's really cool! All Might!" Young Katsuki commented with awe as he watches All Might the no.1 Hero as he fend of villains in the television, watching him as he uses his flash quirk to defeat all the villain despite outnumbering him, Young katsuki wasn't alone there though behind him were his lackeys and also Midoriya Izuku.

"Beating those villains like that, I want to be like him too" Katsuki said his eyes gleaming with excitement.

Unlike him Midoriya Izuku uttered the words that are incomprehensible to their norm much to Bakugo Katsuki's surprise of the boy's sudden change of behavior.

"I want to fight that person"

Hearing the words that came from the boy pissed Katsuki Bakugo walks towards Izuku with angry eyes.

"Huh? What the fuck are you talking about? You want to fucking fight All Might?" The blonde grabbed the boy's cloth heavily yelling at him face to face.

"Oi Gorilla do you even know who you're talking about?" lackey #1 commented.

"It shows that an animal will always think as one hahaha" lackey #2 replied.

Those remarks remained unheard to Katsuki as he remained staring at the boy's unfazed mug, the usual fucking expression he always wore.

_'…again he's...'_

_**'flashback end'**_

Unlike any teenagers Bakugo Katsuki already has his goal set on and that goal will remain unchanged for the rest of his life that's how determined he is. To him all around him are all pebbles that are necessarily to be stepped on or kicked off, he knew about the rigid path ahead and he already knew about the towering walls he needed to crush.

Becoming the no.1 hero and surpassing All Might is his ultimate end goal and he will not allow anyone stop him from accomplishing it.

But

Unexpectedly unlike any other heroes who faced these walls in their latter time in their careers, Katsuki already faced this wall early on, the highest wall he'll have to take in his life.

Even harder, farther and higher than the person he looked up the most…

More than All Might!

And that person is…

Midoriya Izuku

**Chapter End**

* * *

: So there are a lot of stuffs that I wanted to add in this fanfic and it's confusing me heavily meh screw it i'll just have to decide when the time comes hahaha


	3. Chapter 2: that Day

**So there might be some grammatical errors I accidentally made in this chapter whether a missing letters or words might check it and fix it later**

* * *

**Chapter 2: "that Day"**

**Midoriya Household - 6:38pm**

Washing the dishes after dinner was always Midoriya Izuku's job, like any of their usual days Inko is watching the news at the living room just beside their kitchen where Izuku is washing the dishes.

"Ara-ra They're starting to get more dangerous these days…"

"Who're getting dangerous mom?" Picking up from his mother's comment Izuku questioned as he continued his task.

After Inko took a sip on her tea she gestured at the television causing Izuku to look as well "Those Villains…"

Looking at the television as he temporarily stopped at his task Izuku watched the news as it shows the recent events mainly at the recent bank heist. Izuku wasn't always really attentive at the news back then but as soon as he grows up in the household he picked up one of his mother's past time habits which one of it is watching the news.

The news showed a video recorded by the nearby via helicopter, the video shows tons of explosion as if the entrance of the bank is spitting a fine bright light and exploding wherever it hits.

\- _"A group of villains attempted to pull a heist at the Nagano Bank fortunately there was some nearby heroes who were there who barely managed to apprehend it" –- _

_\- "After getting cornered by the Nagano Police Force these villains started shooting out what seemed to be laser beams" -_

"Aren't they're always dangerous?"

"Yes, but… recently they've started bringing dangerous weapons lately"

"Those again?" Izuku mumbled as much as heists were normally reported at the news, normally there were some heists that involves villains which lacks at the quirk department but resorts to classic weapons such as guns, bombs, etc. All of them are all dangerous yes but recently these criminal activities, all villains started to fight with some sort of strange futuristic weapons. Mostly were worn in their arms and shoots lasers. There were some pictures of those weapons in the internet, all of those futuristic weapons looked the same although some of those were long distance shots all of them were uniformly the same.

_\- "After interviewing the Barrier Hero Brick Man the hero stated" –_

_**\- "Those weapons are starting to be quite a problem, every activities involving those tend to be chaotic and damaging to the properties…" -**_

_\- "Unfortunately before these weapons were confiscated it exploded, thankfully nobody were killed at the explosions thanks to our heroes…" –_

"Heroes huh" Once again Izuku returned to his chores cleaning the dishes leaving no stains and stench behind, His mother on the other hand glanced at him upon hearing his last words.

_\- "Celebrity Idol Amano Lisa…" –_

"Izuku, have you decided which high school you're entering?" Inko stated before pouring tea on her teacup.

"About that…" The boy paused as he puts down one of the washed up plate, Inko looked at him as a result "Mom do you have any dreams back then?"

"My dream?" Inko repeated, a bit surprised from his son's sudden question, shaking her head a little bit as she reminisces.

"It's quite silly actually" she answered as she scratched her slightly tinted cheek with her index finger, Izuku can slightly felt the awkwardness about his question but disregards it, he really needed to hear this one for his own reference.

His mother continued clearly she knew that her son is not the type to ask this kind of questions so she continued "My dream back then is to have family, it's one of those dreams that girls like me normally have"

"I see…" the boy hummed as he continued to wash another one of the plates.

"What about dad?"

"His dream?" Inko asked seeing her son nods as he washes the plates.

"You see… Hisashi wants to own a company, it's been his dream that he's been telling me back then" Inko chuckled as she recollected.

"It's a big dream right?"

"ummm… yeah, sounds like dad" Izuku didn't really grew up with his father in the house, but sometimes his father visited whenever he had breaks from his job mainly every Christmas at those times were the opportunities to bond.

"What about you Izuku?" Inko asked causing Izuku to stop at his task completely deep in thought.

"…" she heard nothing.

"Are you perhaps wanted to be a hero?" She asked still being a hero was always every kids' dream for all she know her son might want to be one too.

"Ah no…" The boy broke his brief silence with a wide eyed expression.

"I…" before he could even finish speaking Inko broke it. "It's okay Izuku I wouldn't mind if you pursued that dream, it's your dream after all" she said it with a gentle and mature smile.

"_It's not like that… mom" _the boy thought with furrowed eyebrows as he bowed a bit and stared at the remains of the unwashed plates.

Thankfully Inko immediately noticed her son's sudden change of demeanor and thought of it that it might not be the case. Actually she started to notice it, for once she never heard of his son's ambition or desires under her care. He always goes with the flow doing what best he could do on what's in front of him.

"_Dreams huh"_ Inko smiled sadly for a moment _"Unlike me Hisashi's always strive what's best for us"_

"_Always…"_

"He's really tough you know?" Inko asked suddenly.

"Dad?"

"Yeah"

"Unlike me, he's doesn't give up easily… always have his sights set on" She added as she stared at her tea reflecting on herself.

"Izuku did you know why your dad is strong?"

"Is that because of he always think positive?" Izuku answered remembering his times with his dad.

"Not exactly but it's part of it yes" Inko answered

"So what exactly is it?"

"Because he has dreams" Inko answered.

"You see Izuku, a man who has his sights set on is strong" she continued.

"…" Inko met silence turning to his son's direction only to see him frozen, she didn't know how wide eyed Izuku is.

"_A man who has his sights set on is…"_

"_Strong"_

* * *

Saturday Izuku accompanied his mother to shop around Tattooin Market, it was a very crowded day as usual every weekends people tend to flock to buy some stuffs. As usual he's the one holding all the bought products that varies from rice, meat, vegetables, etc... well it's not like that it felt heavy to him it wasn't even 50 kilograms.

After finishing shopping and finally exiting their way to the market both mother and son was met with Bakugo Katsuki and his mother Bakugo Mitsuki.

"The fuck are you looking at?" Katsuki commented as he carries what his mother shopped the same amount as Izuku is holding. He's been holding back his irritation since the moment his mother forced him to accompany her at the market.

As usual both mothers went to their own world leaving the two kids walking side to side with the blonde one sending off sharp glares to the latter one. "So what did you written off in that stupid handout" the blonde started with his raspy tone.

"Nothing…" the boy answered with his usual formal tone, hearing it the blonde tsk as he turns sideways feeling a bit disappointed at his answer.

"You've always said it back then that you're going to surpass All Might"

"Yeah so what?"

"What made you think of that?"

"Huh?" Confused Katsuki stopped moving as he stared at Izuku with his left eyebrow only raised.

"Why would you ask me that?" the blonde questioned.

"It's becau-" Before Izuku continued his statement was interrupted when a black armored van bypassed them at great speed followed by Mitsuki's yell "MIDORIYA-SAN!" as she reached out her left hand to Inko but was slapped by a dark green fluid tentacle causing her to smash at the nearby wall rendering her unconscious

"ShUt thE fuCk Up!" stated by the dark green entity as it suffocates Inko with it's own body eating her whole behind at the speeding van.

As if on cue Katsuki flew with his explosion quirk towards the back of the van his right palm about to lunge on it "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT FUCKERS!" but before he can even lunge an attack a string of whit line came through at him and at contact it exploded causing him to fly nearby his mother kissing the dirt in the process.

"MOM!" yelled by Izuku as he followed the van with his utmost abilities, watching his mother struggles to break out at the sludge-like entity suffocating from the lack of air within it.

Seeing his mom suffer, Izuku made an angry roar as he's speed increase drastically "DON'T YOU DARE HURT MOM!" he yelled as he runs in superhuman speed. Blinded with rage his sight became whiter as his vision veins popping out on his forehead, with the sudden increase of speed Izuku immediately managed to catch up with the van almost touching it at arm length but…

The criminals behind the van brought out the very same weapons that were used in the recent bank heist, this weapons were all worn in the arm and all 7 of them were pointed towards Izuku…

And in an instant he saw both light and darkness.

**BOOM **

The sound of explosion echoed at the area, all seven shots blasted Izuku backwards rolling up and down at the vicinity until the momentum completely stops.

"M-mom…" he called out with a weak voice before losing consciousness.

"Oi Katsuki! Katsuki!" After regaining her consciousness and finding her kid lying lifeless near her, Mitsuki decided to wake her son up knowing full well of the situation. Slapping her son's face left and right she finally managed to return his lost consciousness.

"S-shit t-those fuckers…" The teenage blonde muttered as he slowly open his eyes, immediately recollecting what just happened. Regaining his consciousness completely Katsuki stood up immediately looking at the horizon where the van earlier went off.

"I'LL KILL THEM!" the boy yelled his palms popping with small explosions only to be smacked by his mother.

"Calm the fuck down runt, I'm calling the cops" Mitsuki stated as she reached out for her smartphone and dialing the authorities.

"SHUT UP!" the blonde responded angrily his palms abut to make a huge explosion, his expression could kill as he prepares for it.

"E-excuse me" A voice interrupted them.

Upon hearing the voice both mother and son glared at the source only to see a very frail man, this man wore a shredded T-shirt with black burn marks at the chest area and down the next they saw a dry blood.

"Did you see a black van coming from here?" The man asked with his fragile yet deep voice.

The two didn't respond immediately and Mitsuki seems to have started talking with the authorities on her phone meanwhile her son is contemplating about the man.

"Go somewhere else old man? This place is dangerous" Katsuki stated as he looked at the fragile man. The fragile man eyed them for a bit and after a little bit eavesdropping at Mitsuki's statements as she talks on her phone the fragile man bowed to the blonde boy and took off, to the same place where the van went earlier. As if on cue the cops started appearing at their area and because of quirk use law related to them Katsuki decided not to take off as much as he wanted as well as his mother's tight clutch on his back.

Katsuki cursed as the cops take both of them into custody, biting his lips from what just happened earlier as he watches his mother being interviewed. He soon met Izuku's unconscious body as the medic brought him to the ambulance even wondering of his mother's current situation.

Later that day the authorities managed to find Midoriya Inko's body and declared deceased upon finding her near the dumpster when they were tracking the Van's route with her body completely burned. With further investigation they soon found out that the very same weapon the criminal uses in their recent activities were used towards her accompanied with a lethal poison that was as well discovered in Midoriya Izuku's body.

Midoriya Izuku has yet to recover from the damages he took from the recent event and has yet awakened.

He doesn't know about his mother passing away…

yet...

**Chapter End**

* * *

: I didn't know why I wrote it and why it ended like this buuuuttt _*sighs _leave your thoughts in the reviews I guess?


End file.
